


Just One of The Boys

by awriterinthevoid



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Mention of Dom!Misha/sub!Jensen, Polyamory, Smut, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterinthevoid/pseuds/awriterinthevoid
Summary: Jensen announced his news today, and now Misha is fucking him into the mattress.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Just One of The Boys

"Mmmm,  _ fuck _ . I can't believe I'm fucking a superhero."

  


Jensen groans, clutching at the sheets as he pushes back as best he can into Misha's rough thrusts. His ass stings every time Misha's hips meet it, flesh clapping against flesh. He hopes Misha's hips are bruised in the morning, that maybe he winces a little as he sits in the makeup chair on their last first day on set.

  


He knows his ass certainly will be. Not that he's going to let Misha know that.

  


"Gotta fuck me harder than that if you want me to feel it tomorrow."

  


Misha grabs a fistful of Jensen's stupid hair and  _ yanks _ . Jensen yelps as Misha uses it for leverage to arch his back so much it's almost uncomfortable, grinding his amazing cock deep into Jensen and licking a long stripe up his neck.

  


"I'd say you missed having a thick cock up your ass, except you're way too loose to have gone the whole four months without this. You let somebody else fuck you while we were apart?"

  


Jensen shakes his head desperately, shivers running down his spine at the steel in Misha's voice. "No. Nobody's cock but yours."

  


"Mmhmm," Misha hums, grinding into Jensen's prostate causing his neglected, purpling cock to leak. "Dee's strap counts, too, babe."

  


"Not fair," Jensen gasps, then Misha is shoving him down flat on the bed, putting blissful pleasure on his aching dick. "She's m'wife," he mutters into the sheets.

  


"Still counts," Misha grunts, spreading his knees out for leverage before returning to fucking Jensen into the mattress. "God, you feel good."

  


Jensen moans into the pillows, letting Misha ride his ass until finally Misha let's out a sharp cry and plunges in hard a couple times, pressing his hips in to come as deep inside Jensen as he can get. It's the additional pressure and filthy, spreading warmth within him that finally pushes Jensen over the edge.

  


"Fuck! Mish, oh  _ fuck _ . . . Shit . . ." he gasps, writhing beneath Misha's weight.

  


Misha rolls off of him to spread his cheeks, fingering the mess of come and lube back into his ass until Jensen twitches away, overstimulated. Misha lays both hands possessively on him and dives in, lapping at his sloppy hole and sending hot sparks shooting through and limbs.

  


"Mish--oh, god, Mishh . . . Mish,  _ stop _ \--"

  


Misha pulls away immediately, smacking his lips obscenely before wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

  


"I'd kiss you, but that's disgusting," Jensen groans.

  


"That's rude."

  


"It's  _ ass _ ."

  


"It's  _ your _ ass."

  


Jensen rolls his eyes but pulls Misha close, anyway (but definitely doesn't kiss him).

  


"I tried to watch an episode of that show after you told me."

  


Jensen parks up. "Yeah? What do you think?"

  


"It's pretty stupid. You're gonna love it."

  


"Thanks for the support, babe."

  


Misha runs fingers through his long locks. Jensen forgot how good it felt to have long, nimble fingers in his hair. "This is stupid, too."

  


"Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts."

  


"Are they going to shear you tomorrow?"

  


"Hmmm."

  


They're quiet, and Jensen can tell Misha is slipping into melancholy. He's almost asleep when Misha finally whispers, "I'm proud of you. Don't forget me when you're an A-lister."

  


Jensen pulls him in close. "Don't worry, I'll never forget the little people I stepped on on the way to the top."

  


"Hey, let's not forget who steps on whom in this relationship."

  


"Never. I love you."

  


Jensen feels Misha's smile against his throat in the dark. 'I love you, too, you sap."


End file.
